Help and Surprises Along the Way to Happiness
by xXxjustbecausexXx
Summary: Another short Oneshot... HinaxNaru... Naruto and Hinata both have feelings. Neither know how to express them. Both recieve help from different sources, each coming up with the same idea. Fluff and all that shtuff. R&R please. On Hiatus or hold...
1. First Kiss

"I-i... was u-umm, just...uhh, wondering i-if you could h-help me on something."a stuttering Hinata stated. "What is it, Hina-chan?" Kiba asked her. "W-well, I was w-wondering if you could help me t-tell someone something for me. Or h-help me g-get enough courage to tell th-them myself." she mumbled, embarrassed at the thought of this all. "What are you talking about. And if you want to do something important, the first key is to stop stuttering." Kiba explained. "W-well, I want to, um, tell someone that I liked th-them." Hinata stated after a few moments of silence. To Kiba's pleasure, she hadn't stuttered as much as normal. "Let me guess. Naruto?" he asked her. Blood rushed to her face as quickly as he had asked and she muttered out a simple, "Yes." "Well, about time. I can help you." Kiba stated. Hinata hugged him and he began training her to overcome her fears.

1 Week Later / 7 Days Later

"So, uh do you want to come with me to ramen then?" Naruto asked a faintly blushing Hinata. "Um, Sure Naruto-kun. That would be great." Hinata answered, careful not to think about the negative. "Hey, you aren't stuttering anymore!" and amazed Naruto exclaimed. "Oh. Yeah, Kiba-kun has been helping me with that as well as many other things." Hinata stated brightly. A feeling grew in the pit of Naruto's stomach and he began feeling anger towards the Inuzuka. **'He better not be doing anything wrong to her, or I'll kill that stupid mutt.'** Naruto thought to himself. '**Woah, where did that come from?'** He shrugged it off and they continued on their way to the ramen stand. They both arrived, ordered their meals, then began to eat. "So, how was your last mission with Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata asked. "Oh, it was okay. I missed the people of the village though." Naruto replied. Hinata thought about another topic to talk about. "So, what are your hobbies?" Naruto asked, interrupting her train of thoughts. They talked for a long while about hobbies and new interests, then Naruto paid for Hinata with the money he had obtained from Jiraiya for tonight. Neji, who was searching for Hinata came and told her she had to come with him. "I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Naruto-kun. Have a good night." the girl said. He smiled a goodbye to her and watched her retreating form. Ayame, the girl from the stand, watched him with interest. She glanced at his eyes and saw that they were filled with admiration and a few other feelings mixed in them. "So, you like her then Naruto-kun?" she asked curiously. "I-um... yeah. Actually I do. She's amazing. I just wish she felt the same about me." he stammered out, showing his true feelings to the woman. "Well, any girl would be lucky to have such a sweet boy as you. Keep up with what you've been doing, and I'll bet she falls for you. She might have already." she reaplied. Naruto gave her a thoughtful look and then thanked her. He slowly made his way to his house and fell into a deep sleep.

Two Weeks Later / 14 Days Later

"Hinata, you are going to have to tell him sooner or later. I mean the boy is as daft as a bundle of sticks. He'll never figure it out on his own." a frustrated Kiba told Hinata. He had been spying on them during their "dates" and he had seen enough to know that Naruto. Would never. Realize this on his own. "You know I'm no good with words Kiba. I can't possibly do that. I would faint." a melancholy Hinata stated. Kiba pondered on her words for a few moments, and then an idea struck him. "You aren't good with words, but you _are_ good with actions. You don't have to tell him, _show_ him." Kiba spoke. "How am I possibly going to show him that?" Hinata asked. "I swear, sometimes people get dumber as others get smarter. _Kiss him!_ It's simple. Sorta." Kiba retorted. "B-but, I don't know how to kiss... well, I do, but I'm not sure if it's good." Hinata stammered out. "Any kiss you give that fool is good enough. He can't tell the difference between a good one or a bad one, 'cause he's never had a girlfriend before... or a chance for that matter." Kiba explained. Hinata thought about his idea for a long time. "Okay, I guess I can. I just hope he doesn't reject me." Kiba gave her one of his genuine smiles and he nodded his head in satisfaction. "When are you goin' to do that then?" he asked her. "W-well, I guess I can do it on our next... date thing." she replied. "Well, then that would be tomorrow. He was muttering to himsekf about how he wanted to take you out somewhere else tomorrow. Not to Ichiraku." Hinata nodded an affirmative and they both said their good-byes. Hinata slowly walked to her house from the Inuzuka compound and went over possible outcomes after the kiss. She made it to the house and collapsed on her bed, inviting sleep to come to her.

**What am I going to do?** Naruto asked himself for the umpteenth time that day. **I have no clue if she likes me, and I know for a fact that I'm in love with her. It's so hard.** he complained. "I guess I'll just have to take a chance and tell her." he said outloud to no one in particular. He sighed, closed his eyes and thought for an eternity about his choices. He could either tell her straight out, have someone else tell her, or kiss her. He continued thinking and finally decided. Sitting on his bed, waiting for sleep to come, he thought about his trip with Jiraiya. Sleep arrived, yet he continued to push it away and thought about all the advice he had ever recieved from anyone about girls. Finally, at around 2 a.m., he fell into a nightmare filled sleep.


	2. A Change of Heart

The kisses had grown fewer and fewer as it grew darker and darker outside. Naruto walked the Hyuga girl home and they kissed goodnight. "Bye, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered as she watched his retreating form. She closed the front door behind her and walked to her room, not knowing just how many surprises lay ahead of her in the weeks to come.

After Five more Dates

Hinata had grown bolder ever since her training with Kiba. Much, much bolder. The conversation with her father had proved that.

_Flashback_

_"What do you mean, you are dating that Uzumaki-brat?!" Hiashi had screamed at Hinata. "Exactly what it sounds like. And his name is Naruto, not the Uzumaki-brat." she scoffed at her raging father. "Don't you dare get smart with me, you little pampered princess." her father commanded. "This is the first time I have ever acted like this, so don't call me a pampered princess. I have lived by your stupid rules for all of my life, and I'm sick and tired of it. I don't want to wait around for you to find me a 'worthy suitor', I'm perfectly capable of finding one for myself. I'm not your shy little Hinata princess anymore. I'm a woman with my pwn opinions, beliefs, and dreams." Hinata screeched loudly. Her face was red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. Hiashi opened his mouth to speak, but Hinata cut him off. "Naruto-kun and I have already talked about the future, and what may come up. I already know I can't be the clan heir if I end up with him. I'm just fine with that. We have a great clan, that doesn't need any more members than it already has. The Uzumaki clan is long gone, and I can help restore it. If we have children with the Byakugan, they will stay, not come to this clan. I do not care about any of this, so get over it." Hiashi gave his daughter a look full of anger and frustration. She rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving her father to his own thoughts._

_End of Flashback_

Hinata was now in her room, smirking about her triumph over her father. She could finally be her own person, and no one, not even her father, could stop her from making decisions. She walked over to her mirror to examine herself. She had matured a lot in the past few years. Her body had... "filled out" and she had let her hair grow longer. Her once childish face seemed more wise, more ready, for upcoming events. A knock sounded at her door. "Who is it?" Hinata asked hesitantly. "I-it's me... your father. Can I talk to you?" a soft voice asked. Hinata smiled wryly and opened up the door. She allowed her father to come in and shut the door behind him. "Look, I'm sorr-" Hinata began. Her father motioned for her silence by shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry. I should have realized that you would want something different. I wanted to tell you that you have my approval to date the Uzuma- I mean... Naruto. He isn't that bad of a kid, it's just rumors I've heard makes me want to protect you from him. He is probably going to tell you something in due time that will make you want to leave him, but it really isn't as horrible a thing as you think. It's under control, for the msot part, so don't worry when he tells you. Just know this... take care of yourself and know that if you do end up married, you are making a commitment." Hiashi spoke. Hinata let her father's words proccess through her mind and then grinned at him. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I know he will prove you wrong! Do you think he can come over for a dinner this week then?" she asked. "Of course he can. Tell me a day, and we'll set it up." Hiashi responded. "Well, how about tomorrow? We were planning on going out somewhere, we just couldn't find a place." Hinata explained. "I guess that's okay. Tell him about it. Have him over around dinner time, a little before, though, so we can all get to know each other." Hiashi replied. Hinata grinned once again and then watched as her father stood up to leave. "I'll see you in the morning then, Hinata." he said. "Goodnight, Father." Hiashi opened up the door, stepped through it, then closed it behind him. It had hurt him to apologize to his daughter, even if he knew she was right. He wasn't going to try and stop her. He looked out the window in his room as he watched the stars twinkle in the night sky.


	3. Preparing for the Meal

This chappy is short, but oh well. I have been kinda busy working on my other story, Cherry Blossom Suicide. If ya want, you can read that too... its not like anyone can stop you lol... hope you like this chappy... review if ya want. Peace out!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Naruto... you no sue. (I think I've heard this somewhere but i have no idea where... so dont sue me for that either please if you used this line as a disclaimer... if you dont want me to use it, review and tell me cuz I have noooooo clue how to check my p.m.s [haha pms funny! unless someone tells me lol but tell me if you dont want me to use it so I can change it.)

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata squealed at the sight of her boyfriend. Naruto looked back at her and grinned. They embraced quickly and Hinata began to speak.

"Father approves! We had a little argument about it, but I guess he realized it was pointless to argue with me! He wants you to come over for dinner tonight to accept you as my boyfriend!" Naruto grinned at her again.

"Well, that's great! What time?" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll come and get you at your house... wear anything nice, if you have anything. He wants you over a little before so we can all get to know each other." Hinata explained. Naruto nodded his head vigorously.

"Well, since it's already after noon, I'm going to go home and get ready." Naruto said. Hinata smiled at him and realized they were in front of her house. They hugged again and Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled and walked up to her front door.

"See you around 6 o' clock then. I'll come and get you." Hinata said as Naruto began to walk away. He held up a peace sign and continued walking away.

At Naruto's House

He opened his closet up and found his black pants that he wore to the 3rd Hokage's funeral. He pulled them out and found a white shirt to wear with them. He took a quick shower and put some gel in his hair to make his spikes a little less... spiky.

He put a pair of checkered boxers on and then slid his pants over them. He continued to walk around his house without his shirt on because he didn't feel like drying off. He glanced at his clock. It said 5:42. He rolled his eyes at how long he had actually been in the shower. He quickly grabbed a bite to eat, not wanting to pig out in front of Hinata's family.

He went over his fancy restaurant skills and then he heard the door ring. He yelled a quick "Come in!" before grabbing his shirt. He was in the middle of pulling it over his head when Hinata walked in. He grinned at her and finally tucked in his shirt. She smirked and stored away the mental picture of Naruto with a shirt off. He grabbed her hand. "You come over at the most inconvenient times, you know that?" he asked Hinata. She blushed remembering her accident encounters.

She had walked in on him sleeping, dressing, showering (no he was in the shower and she waited for him to get out you freaks... don't be thinking nasty like that! XD), and using the lavatory quite a few times. She hadn't seen as much skin as she had today though. She was fortunate enough to ask if it was okay before entering each other time. She was just so excited today that she hadn't even bothered. "S-sorry." she mumbled out in embarassment.

"No, no... it's okay! I'm just going to laugh when you come in one day and see a little more than what you saw today." Naruto explained, laughing through it all. Hinata's blush became even more redder at his comment.

Naruto chuckled once more and he took her hand and kissed it gently. "I've got the perfect manners thing down-pact for tonight, so no need to worry about me embarassing myself." he said after she finished giggling at his change in moods. She nodded again.

"So, what may I ask, are you going to do tonigt?" she asked in her sweet well-mannered voice. "I am visiting a beautiful lady's family and having a pleasant dinner with them at her house." Naruto replied. Hinata giggled again and they walked out of his house.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Hinata asked. "I' ve been waiting a loonngg time for it." he replied. They made their way to the Hyuga compound and Hinata opened the door.


	4. Author's Note

I'm so sorry,b ut the story is screwed up so I will have to put up this chappy later! Sorry...! and I won't be able to update soon because I'm grounded... I'll try my hardest to at school but I dont think I can.


End file.
